


Son of Love

by reader1718



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Son of Love

Son of Love

“Why are we here again?” Riff Lorton asked his friend Tony Wyzek. “We’re here because they have a new Greek and Roman exhibit that I want to see,” Tony replied. “Why are you so interested in this stuff, anyway?” Riff asked him. “I don’t know. I’ve just always liked it. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Tony replied, irritated. “Whoa. Calm down. I didn’t say there was,” Riff said, in an attempt to pacify his friend. His best friend stood very tall and muscular, but not bulky, with dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes. He got them from his mother, who’d abandoned his family when Tony was a baby. They’d also discovered that Tony was dyslexic and had ADHD. Tony explained that he’d been diagnosed with the ADHD since he was a little kid and they’d discovered the dyslexia when he entered kindergarten.

Then one day his class had taken a field trip to the museum, where Tony was immediately drawn to the Ancient Greek exhibit. He’d been enjoying looking at the designs depicted on everything in it, wondering what each thing represented, until he discovered that the ancient Greek lettering on everything was as clear to him as English would be to most people. He didn’t know what to make of that, and neither did his friends when he told them. “How can you read ancient Greek? No one can read that stuff! I certainly can’t,” Riff told Tony. “Hey, I don’t know why I can read that stuff. It doesn’t make sense to me either, okay? I’ve never been able to read ANYTHING without having trouble before, but suddenly I can read this? It doesn’t make any sense!” Tony said, frustrated. The next several days were spent trying to figure out why he could read ancient Greek. Then one day, things went downhill for Tony and they all discovered who Tony really was.

Tony and the boys were walking down the street in front of Doc’s store one night when suddenly three feathered creatures with the heads of a woman and the bodies of birds flew from a nearby roof and landed in front of them. “What the heck is that?!” Baby John asked, clearly terrified. “I think that’s what’s called a harpy. According to the myths, they’re very nasty and vicious creatures, very dangerous. I think we’d better get out of here NOW!” Tony cried, running full speed in the opposite direction of the harpy. The strange thing was, even when they split up, the harpy chased Tony instead of following them. “What do you want with me? I never did anything to you!” Tony shouted to the pursuing creature. “I could smell your scent a mile away, boy. Even if you don’t know what you are, I do, and that’s reason enough for you to die!” the harpy screeched. Just then, one of the tour guides from before, a young guy named Aaron, entered the room. “Tony, here, catch!” Aaron called, tossing him something that looked like a pen. “Click it, Tony!” Aaron shouted, upon seeing his confused look. Not stopping to wonder how Aaron knew his name, Tony clicked the pen. Immediately it became a sword, much to their surprise! When the harpy charged again, Tony held her off with the sword. This continued for awhile until Tony got tired of it. “Enough! Stop attacking me!” Tony shouted. To the surprise of everyone present, the harpy obeyed. She seemed unable to help herself. Tony finished her off with the sword and she disintegrated.

The Jets just stared in mute astonishment at Tony standing there, sword in hand. It was Riff who finally broke the silence. “What the heck?! What just happened here?!” he exclaimed. “I have no idea,” Tony said, not understanding what had happened either. “Explanations later. Right now we need to get you out of here,” Aaron said quickly. “Whoa! I’m not going anywhere with you! I don’t even know you!” Tony said, unnerved. “Look, I’ve been assigned to protect you and others like you, and I’m telling you we need to get you to your home so you can pack and we can get you safely to the Camp,” Aaron said. Tony started to ask more questions, but Aaron cut him off.

They headed out for Tony’s house and when they got there, Aaron told Tony’s father, Jack, what had happened. Jack immediately raced to the bedroom to start packing Tony a suitcase, ignoring his son’s questions, promising to explain on the way to the Camp. En route to the Camp, Tony learned that Jack had met his mother at a restaurant one night when his date stood him up. They’d gotten to talking and ended up eating dinner together and spending time together after that. One thing had led to another, and before they knew it, she was pregnant. Nine months later, Tony had been born and for a while things were wonderful. But then one day she’d had to leave. Jack hadn’t even found out her name, but he kept saying she was “dazzling”. Tony thought he heard Aaron mutter something like, “They’re always dazzling”, but he wasn’t sure, so he kept quiet. He didn’t understand and probably never would, but he tried to not be sullen about it.

Once they arrived, they ran into a fight between a minotaur and a young boy. “Run Percy!” the woman who was with the kid screamed. “Not without you, Mom!” the kid cried, determined not to leave his mother behind. “Go!” his mother cried, and finally the boy, Percy, ran toward the campground Tony could now see in the distance. “Go with Percy, Tony,” Jack told his son. “I can’t enter Camp Half-Blood. Only you can. It’s a place where you’ll be safe, okay?” Tony was reluctant to leave his father, but he finally did as he was told. He grabbed his stuff and ran toward the camp. Once he got over there, he felt himself pass through a barrier, but the minotaur that was chasing him hit it and couldn’t get through. He was safe, finally.

“Welcome young demigods. I know you, Percy Jackson, but I don’t know your friend. Who are you, young one?” a voice asked from behind Tony and Percy. “Mr. Brunner!” Percy cried, running to him immediately. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t know quite what to make of the creature who stood before him. From the waist upwards, he was a man, but below the waist, he had the body of a large white horse! “Holy crap, a centaur! I’ve heard of them, but I never dreamed they existed! I’m Tony Wyzek,” Tony told the centaur. “Hello Tony. You may have gathered from Percy’s greeting that I am called Mr. Brunner. However, that is only in the human world. Here I am called Chiron. Do you know who your god parent is, young Tony?” Chiron (Tony noticed he pronounced it as CHI-ron) asked him. “No, I don’t. All I know is that Dad says she was very beautiful,” Tony replied. “Well, hopefully she will claim you before too long,” Chiron said. Then Percy introduced Tony to Grover Underwood, who was the satyr who’d first told Percy he was a demigod. They began to walk toward the cabins where a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes who had a Yankees baseball cap tucked in her pocket waited for them. “Hi. I’m Annabeth Chase. So I heard you’re Percy and you’re Tony. Okay, you’re both in the Hermes cabin. That’s where all the unclaimed kids go. Whether they stay in there for good or not depends on whether their god parent claims them,” Annabeth explained as she led them over to it. Tony also was given a choice of personal weapons from the camp stash, out of which Tony chose a small dagger, which gleamed brightly when light hit it. Percy already had a sword named Riptide given him by Chiron.

That night at the campfire, the group got a big surprise. A glowing red haze suddenly sprang up around Tony and everyone gasped. “What’s everyone staring at?” Tony asked, but no one could speak for shock. Finally Tony pulled out his dagger and looked at his reflection in it, gasping in shock himself as he beheld the reflected image. He wore a brand new polo shirt, a pair of brand new jeans, clean tennis shoes, and brand new socks, but that wasn’t all! His hair was perfectly styled, his face was zit and pimple-free, and his fingernails were cleaned and shiny! He was the handsomest version of himself that he could possibly be!! Hovering over his head was the ghostly image of a dove. “The parentage is revealed. Hail Tony Wyzek, son of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, Goddess of Love!” Chiron declared, to the astonishment of the whole camp.

After that, Tony went back to the Hermes cabin for the night, then was shown to the Aphrodite cabin the next day, which to Tony’s disgust was the one that looked like a dollhouse. It had a painted roof, with pillars and a blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It was filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing and very good-looking, handsome boys. Once there he met his fellow Aphrodite campers (among them Drew Tanaka, Mitchell, Lacy, Silena Beauregard, and others). Tony couldn’t stand Drew, but he got along great with the others. The interior of the Aphrodite cabin smelled very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin were pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds were pastel blue and green. Every person had a chest with their name painted on it to store their belongings. Their personal bunk spaces were decorated with famous and attractive Hollywood movie stars and singers, and with the pictures of their family members too. Tony also discovered, much to his displeasure, that nothing at all would make the makeover (which the Aphrodite kids told him was called the Blessing) go away, and they revealed it could go on for as long as a week, which did not make him happy.

Gradually, Tony got absorbed in the activities of Camp Half-Blood. He had Ancient Greek, taught by Annabeth, archery, metal forging, sword practice, and many other incredible activities around the camp. He got to play capture the flag once, teaming up with the Aphrodite kids and the rest of the Blue Team to capture the flag of the Red Team, which included the Athena kids, meaning that Tony had a hard time beating them. Percy’s cabin won, though. It was after the game that they discovered something really interesting. During the weeks he’d been at camp, Tony had been told about a prophecy that concerned a child of one of “The Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades)” who would bring about either the glory or downfall of Olympus. Just then Annabeth told Percy to get in the water of the lake, and when he did, he suddenly seemed to grow stronger and to the astonishment of all the campers, a symbol appeared over his head: a three pronged trident. This meant that Percy was a son of Poseidon, officially making him the possible child of the prophecy.  
The next day, Percy’s things were moved to the Poseidon cabin, which he had all to himself. He began to pal around with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover during the day, but he was still a little wary of Percy because of the Poseidon thing. The capture the flag game allowed him to meet some of the other campers, including Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Tony was both taken with her and intimidated by her at the same time. She would definitely give Bernardo a run for his money, he thought. Clarisse was very tough and she dunked some of the weaker campers’ heads in the toilet frequently. She knew how to use a sword, despised the Apollo campers because they thought they were better than the Ares campers due to the fact that they could use ranged weapons like bows and arrows. Tony personally didn’t think any cabin was better than another in general, but he did concede that each cabin had certain qualities another didn’t in battle. He definitely did have to admire Clarisse’s guts, though. She was a formidable opponent if you had to fight her and a great ally if she was on your side. He definitely hoped he wouldn’t have to fight her in a real battle to the death.

Soon Tony discovered he had special powers related to Aphrodite. They included charmspeaking (which was what he’d inadvertently used against the snake) amokinesis (the ability to control the emotion of love or desire, which could be used to attract and seduce members of the opposite sex), the ability to change his physical features, high social abilities and awareness, and the ability to speak fluent French. This last one, Tony couldn’t ever see using unless he went to Quebec, France, or New Orleans, but he truly enjoyed being able to change his physical appearance and charmspeaking. Soon, enough, he even got to the point where he could screen out most of the stuff that annoyed him about the Aphrodite cabin and Drew. Fortunately, she wasn’t their head counselor, Silena was, otherwise it would have been absolutely unbearable.  
One evening, life at Camp Half-Blood was rocked with the dramatic appearance of Hades. That was when the campers found out that Zeus’s master lightning bolt had gone missing and Percy was the prime suspect due to being Poseidon’s son. In order to prove his innocence, he had to go on a quest to find the bolt and return it by the summer solstice in ten days or there would be dire consequences. Annabeth and Grover volunteered to go along with Percy to help him retrieve it, and Tony did too,figuring he might be able to help them find it. However, Chiron believed that Hades had stolen the bolt, so Percy and Annabeth they headed to Los Angeles where the entrance to the Underworld was located. Along the way, they encountered several mythological monsters and Ares, who told Percy that his mother had been taken to the Underworld, but she was still alive. As they approached the pit of Tartaurus, Luke’s winged shoes—a gift from his father, Hermes, which he’d given to Percy, who’d given them to Grover—tried to pull Grover into the Underworld, but Grover managed to get them off his hooves just in time. They eventually made it to the Underworld and had a confrontation with Hades, who also believed Percy had stolen the bolt as well as his Helm of Darkness. It turned out Hades hadn’t stolen the bolt, so they were at a dead end again. But then, Percy checked his backpack and discovered the missing bolt inside. Apparently when Ares had given him the backpack, he’d snuck the bolt inside. They fled the Underworld and they relocated Ares, whom Percy defeated by hurting his heel. Ares then gave them back the Helm of Darkness, which they returned to Hades. They then headed out of the Underworld and caught a ride back to New York City, where they headed toward the Empire State Building to return the Master Bolt to Zeus. They managed to make it and Tony beheld his mother at full size in the Olympian Pantheon. Percy was exonerated, but one question was still unanswered: who was the original thief who took the Bolt? The group headed back to Camp Half-Blood after returning the Bolt, but before they’d even gotten off the building, they ran into Luke. He told them Chiron had sent him to help them, but then Annabeth sensed something wasn’t right since they hadn’t been able to tell Chiron anything. She confronted Luke about that, and Luke revealed that HE had taken the lightning bolt, but had been captured by Ares. Luke had appealed to Ares’ love of a good war and convinced him that all he had to do was hide the Bolt for awhile and it would start a war between the Olympians. Ares had accepted and as a result, a war had begun between Zeus and Poseidon, with different gods taking each side. Percy was the first to figure out that Luke was working for Cronos. He was proven right a moment later when Luke laughed evilly and confirmed Percy’s suspicions. The young demigods engaged Luke in a battle royale over New York City. Unbeknownst to Tony, his friends were watching the battle and saw him fighting Luke alongside the other demigods. Finally Percy managed to vanquish Luke with his power over water and they all returned to Camp Half-Blood, where they found forms to fill out so the camp director, Mr. D. (aka Dionysus) would know who was staying at camp year-round. Tony and Percy chose to return home and Percy got to go to a new school and get rid of his smelly stepfather, Gabe Ugliano. Tony lived a very different life after that as well. He had a new sword from Chiron that he frequently used to battle the mythological monsters and other creatures that came into his life, while balancing time with his non-demigod friends, school, and camp too. He made a name for himself as a hero and left behind a legacy that would last a lifetime.


End file.
